Death Battle Done Right! Mewtwo vs Frieza
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Maikou had trouble thinking of the fight for our joint story, Death Battle! Done Right, so he passed it on to me. So here it is, Frieza: The space tyrant from Dragon Ball Z and the first true main antagonist of the series or Mewtwo: The world's strongest Pokemon. One will Live. One will Die. Who will it be?


Frieza returned from Hell in a desert-like area, eager to once again attempt to end Goku's life. "Now, where is that rotten Saiyan monkey?" He wondered.

"Whatever this Saiyan is, he's not here. You may indulge your time with me." A voice rang out. Frieza then turned around to see a creature he's never seen before but was somewhat similar to him. He was looking at the world's most powerful Pokemon, Mewtwo.

"My, my, what lovely colors you have. Tell me where I might find the Saiyan known as Goku and I will let you live as one of my servants after I destroy this planet." Frieza said.

Mewtwo's glare hardened at this. "If you seek to bring harm to this planet, then you will have to destroy me first." It said.

Frieza smirked at this. "If you insist." He said, pointing his pointer finger at Mewtwo.

**FIGHT!**

Frieza fired a death beam at Mewtwo, who created a barrier to defend against it, the beam merely dispersing when it hit the barrier. Mewtwo then threw a number of Shadow Balls at the tyrant, who managed to dodge them, but the various collisions with either the ground or plateaus created a large amount of dust, hiding the two fighters from each others view. "Now, where are you?" Frieza said, looking around, randomly firing death beams everywhere. This, however, only served to give away his position to Mewtwo. Frieza then heard a noise behind him, turning just in time to see a Shadow Ball fly right into his face, sending him flying back. He grimaced under the pain, recovering and opening his eyes just in time to see Mewtwo teleport right above him, charging another Shadow Ball and launching it into Frieza's chest, sending him crashing to the ground. He got up fairly easily and looked at Mewtwo angrily, who then disappeared. "What?!" He demanded, looking around. Mewtwo then appeared beside him, floating in the air slightly and swinging his tail, hitting Frieza in the head and sending him skidding a good distance across the ground. "How dare you!" Frieza said, rushing in.

"Foolish!" Mewtwo said raising one hand. Suddenly, Frieza stopped and felt incredible pain as he was levitated higher into the air, looking as if a giant, invisible hand was holding him and crushing him to death. "No one can surpass my psychic abilities." He said, sending Frieza flying through several plateaus, crashing into the ground and creating a large crater..

"A psychic, are we? Well then, this just became fun!" Frieza said, flying out of the crater, landing on the ground where he could see Mewtwo and lifting up a giant chunk of ground behind him. "Try this on for size!" Frieza said, sending it flying towards Mewtwo who easily caught it.

(This won't get us anywhere. We'll just send it back and forth. Unless I do this.) Mewtwo thought to himself, throwing it and then focusing inwardly on Frieza.

The tyrant smirked and prepared to intercept it again with his mind, only for nothing to happen. "What?!" He demanded, the mountain-sized rock flying into him and crashing into the ground again, crushing him in between it and the ground until it shattered. Then, Frieza burst forth from the rubble and glared at Mewtwo. "What have you done to me?!" He demanded.

"I'm blocking your special abilities with my mind. As of this moment, you can only rely on your strength and skills." Mewtwo explained.

Frieza smirked. "Very well then. But it's your own fault you chose to die the hard way." He said, flying inward, swinging his tail. Mewtwo dodged this and swung his own tail, catching Frieza in the chest and doing respectable damage to him, but before he pulled his tail away, Frieza managed to grab it and throw him towards another plateu, but Metwo simply teleported again, appearing beside Frieza with a Shadow Ball in each hand to amp his hitting power, punching Frieza in the face with his right hand and causing him to double over, then bringing up his left hand in an uppercut to Frieza's gut, the force of the Shadow Ball sending him flying up into the air, where Mewtwo soon greeted him, swinging his tail, which Frieza barely managed to dodge, then swung his own tail, which Mewtwo dodged. This continued for a little while, Frieza's confidence and pride causing him to challenge himself by only using his tail to attack his opponent and Mewtwo relying on his tail simply because it is the strongest thing he has to physically hit with. However, he soon realized this wasn't working and decided to change strategies. The two of them swung their tails once more, simply smacking each other away and causing their owner's to spin, but as Frieza spun around and prepared to strike again, he was launched away by Mewtwo's next Shadow Ball attack.

"Child's play." He said simply. His own confidence then allowed him to cease his suppression of Frieza's abilities.

Frieza then came flying back at him. "DIE!" He shouted, firing a powerful blast attack at Mewtwo, who simply raised his hand, the attack ceasing and appearing like some type of energy wall in front of Mewtwo before flying back at Frieza. "How?!" He said, just barely dodging it. He then fired another blast as Mewtwo fired one of his lesser known moves, Swift. The blast hit him and caused him to crash into a plateau, while Frieza attempted to avoid the Swift attack, which only continued to pursue him as he dodged. Mewtwo took the opportunity while Frieza was distracted to use Recover, healing himself of the damage he's taken throughout the fight and then firing another Shadow Ball at the distracted tyrant. Due to Frieza being unable to sense energy, he couldn't detect the attack coming and it slammed into his stomach, allowing the swift attack to slam into Frieza for extra damage. "I've had enough of you! It's time to end this NOW!" Frieza shouted, throwing a destructo disc from each hand, flinging them at Mewtwo.

"I couldn't agree more." Mewtwo said, teleporting out of the way, now behind Frieza, slamming his tail into Frieza's back, knocking him to the ground again and controlling the destructo discs, sending them back towards them. Frieza got up and wildly attacked Mewtwo once again, the Pokemon using barrier to prevent damage until Frieza shattered it, but he then used this to his advantage, surrounding Frieza with the energy of the barrier and launching him backwards as the discs flew towards him.

Frieza turned inside his prison just in time to see the elements of doom flying towards him: his ow destructo discs. "NO!" He shouted, but was then cut through once again, falling to the ground in 3 segments: his legs below the knee, everything above the knee up until his waist and his upper body. "How can this be?! First the Saiyan monkeys and now this creature I've never heard of before. What are you?!" Frieza choked out as Mewtwo charged up an extra powerful Shadow Ball.

"I'm Mewtwo." He said, releasing the Shadow Ball and destroying the galactic tyrant.

**K.O!**

Sai: Holy shit! Who knew a Pokemon could take down a DBZ character?!

Maikou: Frieza may have been stronger, but he was never shown in the show to be a great strategist, since mainly he just went all out with brute force to destroy his opponents.

Sai: And while that certainly worked for most scenarios lizard-thing encountered, it didn't work when his opponents could compare to his strength and were more tactical than him.

Maikou: Whereas Mewtwo is an absolute genius and incredible strategist and by eliminating Frieza's abilities outside his own physical strength, Frieza had very few options and was outmatched by Mewtwo's wider array of attacks.

Sai: And it probably doesn't help that Mewtwo can heal any damage he takes, throw attacks that have a ZERO percent chance of missing and can control or deflect anything Frieza throws at him.

Maikou: Exactly, Mewtwo has been shown many times to stop many powerful attacks an instant before they hit them and just send them back to take down his opponent in own hit. And while he's never lifted up anything as large as the mountain-sized hunk of Earth Frieza lifted ONCE, he's been shown to lift an entire herd of Taurus a charging Ryhorn and destroy two machines destroying his body and were mostly protected from his psychic power, so there's very little argument he's less prominent with his psychic abilities than Frieza and his large arsenal of attacks and options with each attack ultimately spelled doom.

Sai: Frieza is now a SHADOW of his former self.

Maikou: The winner... is Mewtwo.

Sai: Next time on Death Battle Done Right...

A shield slowly appears into view, bearing the symbol of the Tri-Force...

Next, the image of a Bat appears beside it.

**Twilight Link vs. Batman**


End file.
